Ёж Соник (Paramount)
Ёж Соник (англ. Sonic the Hedgehog) — является титульным героем фильма «Соник в кино». Он — антропоморфный ёж с другой планеты. Внешний вид Он является антропоморфным ежом с преимущественно синим мехом. У него есть шесть игл, которые тянутся от затылка, с двумя колючками на спине и маленьким хвостом. У него зелёные глаза, чёрный нос, шерсть на морде и брюшко персикового цвета, а шерсть на морде доходит до середины носового гребня. В качестве одежды он носит пару белых перчаток, пару красных кроссовок «Puma» с белыми ремешками, белыми подошвами и жёлтыми бирками «Puma» и пару белых носков. Личность Соник имеет несколько спокойное поведение, так как во время боя с доктором Роботником он саркастически замечает, что в тот день он сделал 9.000.000 шагов. У него также есть желание постоянно двигаться на высоких скоростях. Силы и способности Соник обладает способностью бегать на высоких скоростях, превышающих 760 миль в час. Он может двигаться так быстро, что он может создавать звуковые удары и другие движущиеся объекты могут появляться ещё с его точки зрения. В дополнение к этому, синий ёж может свернуться в шар в качестве защитного механизма, чтобы атаковать других с его скоростью или создавать мягкие посадки для себя. Кроме того, у Соника есть неизвестная связь с электричеством, поскольку каждое из его отдельных игл заряжено определённым количеством электричества, и если он создает звуковой удар, заряженный электричеством, он может создать мощный взрыв. Один из них выбил всю энергию через Тихоокеанский Северо-Запад. Принятие 10 декабря 2018 года был выпущен тизер-постер с изображением силуэта ежа Соника. Дизайн был уподоблен из экранизации видеоигры 2019 года, «Покемон. Детектив Пикачу» раскрытие редизайна синего ежа получило в основном отрицательные отзывы от критиков и фанатов. Наото Осима, оригинальный дизайнер ежа Соника, также выразил удивление дизайном. 5 марта 2019 года был показан первый вид в полном дизайне Соника, которому поклонники дали смешанные реакции. Юзжи Нака, бывший глава подразделения «Sonic Team», объяснил в Twitter, что он думает об этом: Оригинал: : I feel like, with this Sonic here, visually, the important thing to look at is the head and body ratio and the roundness of the abdomen. I wonder if they couldn't have balanced them a little bit better...These images of Sonic aren't coming officially from the movie-making source; I think it's possible they're being strategically leaked, though getting people talking about it 'because it's bad' can't be good for Sonic's existing IP. He continued, Well, there's also the possibility that this is fan-made, though even so, I'd still prefer it if they'd put some gloves on him. Seeing him bare-handed is quite a shock. Русский перевод: : Я чувствую, что с этим Соником здесь, визуально, важно смотреть на соотношение головы и тела и округлость живота. Интересно, не могли бы они уравновесить их немного лучше... Эти изображения Соника официально не поступают из источника создания фильма; Я думаю, что возможно, они стратегически просочились, хотя заставить людей говорить об этом «потому что это плохо» не может быть хорошо для существующего IP Соника. Он продолжил: Ну, есть также вероятность, что это сделано специально, хотя даже если так, я всё равно предпочел бы, чтобы они надели на него перчатки. Видеть его с голыми лаами — это настоящий шок. 30 апреля 2019 года был выпущен первый официальный трейлер фильма, а также его официальный постер. Трейлер получил смешанные негативные реакции от поклонников и средств массовой информации, в основном из-за гуманоидного дизайна Соника, который также был описан как прилегающий к сверхъестественной долине. 2 мая 2019 года Джефф Фаулер объявил, что синий ёж получит редизайн после получения критики по первому выпуску трейлера. Примечания en:Sonic the Hedgehog (Paramount) Категория:Ежи